Sweet Dreams
by TakaPL
Summary: A story supplementing Ograndebatata’s “Shadows of the Past”. Recommended for fans of Ograndebatata’s writings, and Shani’s character.
1. Dream a sudden death of thee

I hope You all follow Ograndebatata's story

I hope You all follow Ograndebatata's story. I do and I find it very good and wrapping up. It's a huge tale, but the author managed to keep a great dose of epicness with many interesting characters and cunning vision of TLK non-canonical history.

But even due to vastness of the tale, Ograndebatata couldn't be everywhere with all of his characters. I picked my favourite – Mufasa's aftercoming daughter Shani – to look closer on her story and show my vision how it was "behind the scenes".

I hope You will enjoy that story. Of course, to do so, You must read "Shadows of the Past" (follow my favs to find Ograndebatata's gallery and the story there), or at least know it up to 56th chapter.

Story is rated PG13 due to limited harsh language and other disturbing themes.

And now, few words from Ograndebatata – author of the original setting and creator of my fav chapter, Shani:

"_I would like to introduce you a very special story. "Sweet Dreams" is a short fanfic that was developed after some elements on "Shadows of the Past", that I'm currently publishing on , and develops one of the themes that I talk about in it. TakaPL happened to enjoy that theme, and decided to talk about it a little bit more._

Because that is the way how all fanfics are born, I guess. When we watch a movie, or read a book, we often think that many things are badly developed, or simply that, if it was for ourselves, we'd maybe talk more about some particular themes. In short, that we'd enjoy more like that. So, TakaPL wrote "Sweet Dreams".

_That fanfic doesn't exactly adequate to it's title, like you will see when you read it, but nevertheless, is one very good story, that only adds more to TakaPL's excellent writing. "Sweet Dreams" doesn't have by force to happen on my universe, but it is perfectly fitting, and could very well be inserted on my own fanfic. But I can't develop everything._

_Fortunately, TakaPL decided to make up a little bit for my "lazyness" and his result was very good. I'm (almost) sure that all the fans of my fanfic will enjoy this short story._"

And here goes the story itself:

**Sweet Dreams**

"Dream a sudden death of thee" song. Tune is taken from "Dream A Little Dream Of Me" song by Fabian Andre, Wilbur Schwandt and Gus Kahn – it generally remains the same. Lyrics – as You may see – also resembles the original with few slight differences. As a basis You could take whatever performance of this song, but it has to be sing by female singer.

Capture of Priderock from long distance. Night, but with full-moon. We perfectly see the landscape – barren plains, suffering an almost three-year long drought, impression of complete lifelessness. Camera is slowly zooming in to the rock. We see no signs of life. Song's intro starts, camera enters the cave. We see Pridelanders sleeping. They slumber peacefully, but a real exhaustion is seen of muzzles of drought-affected creatures. A short capture of Kisasian and Adia, lying calmly side by side in intimate hug. Lioness is smiling in her sleep.

_Clouds hanging above you_

_Night air seems to whisper "I'll kill you"_

Camera turns aside to Shani. She opens her eyes – apparently after a bad dream - and instantly look on Kisasian. The view also of rival lioness make her eyes narrowed and muzzle to twist in hateful expression.

_Wind whistles in leaves of a tree,_

_"I dream a sudden death of thee."_

Her stare is looked on that scene. She breathes hard, trying to repress her emotions. But there is no use. It seems that body of lioness is disobedient to her will – she stands up and comes to sleeping pair.

_I say "have good night" and greet you,_

_Looking for best position to hit you_

_While you're alone and no one would see,_

_I dream a sudden death of thee_

Shani comes there and gently nudges Adia's side. Lioness opens her eyes, but before she says anything aloud, Shani grabs her mouth. Zoom-in on Shani's right paw: she extends her claws, almost plunging them to Adia's throat. But then she represses herself. She hides claws. Zoom-out. Shani says something to Adia, lioness nods, Shani let her mouth loose. Then Adia stands up and goes after Sarabi's daughter. They both leave the cave.

_Stars fading, but I linger on, b--h_

_Still craving your blood_

_I'm longing to linger till dawn, b--h_

_For the tale ending so sad:_

Adia is leading, talking something. Zoom-in on Shani's face – we see an inner struggle of lioness, who tried to calm down, but she is close to attack the Golden Lioness. They get to bushes of dried plants. Then Adia turns back on Shani. Zoom-in on Sarabi's daughter – she pounces on rival lioness. A stream of blood spraying on the screen.

_Sweet dreams till sun show body of your_

_Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you_

_But in my dreams what ever they be_

_I dream a sudden death of thee_

Capture from above – Shani is digging a grave for Adia. Sun is almost rising up, lioness keeps her work, paying limited attention to the world around. We see that some lions come there – Kisasian is also there. Cut to zoom-in on Kisasian face – he discovers what happened in bushes and his muzzle lock in terrified expression. Cut to Shani, suddenly turning back and learning that she was seen by her beloved. She also burst with horror on her face. She starts to scream…

…cut to dark cave on Priderock. Shani is lying on her bedding holding her mouth with front paws – she didn't scream, but it was close. Lioness looks around to see that all pride is sleeping. Also Kisasian and Adia – in the same pose as in Shani's dream.

Shani sighs with something between relief and regret. From her eyes come two tears, but also – when she reaches to wipe them – we see that her claws are fully extended.


	2. I Dawn

I

I. Dawn

She had to take a walk. It was necessary – even not for to not fall asleep again (she doubted if she was able to) but simply to get rid of Adia's image from her mind. Of course – it always had it's disadvantages – if she walked out and wandered, she would be sleepy on the other day – something that mother would surely disapprove. But she couldn't stand more of _her_. _Her_, smiling in her sleep, constantly feeling warmth of Kisasian – being sure about own triumph and safety. Even while being awake, but reminding that smile, Shani wished Adia dead. She admitted she had a problem, but she was at least honest.

"Watch your back, sandy stray." Thought Sarabi's daughter, leaving the cave. "One night I won't repress myself. That would be a surprise, wouldn't it?"

She saw that night was even darker than usual. Dusty clouds covering the sky were some kind of easy at daylight, stopping much of scorching sun, but in the night they separated earth from any stars and moon. Only in few places the grey layer of cumuluses was pierced by star-lit holes. However those could provide too much light, so Shani failed to see Scar.

They collided on the path. King was returning to the cave, while lioness decided to go down. Blackmaned reacted instantly, catching her with his paw and leaning, while she regained her balance. That saved her from falling down the slope.

"Stars!" gasped monarch. "Sorry, are you all right?"

"Yes, forgive me, sir. I was…"

"My fault." Interrupted her king. "Those coming from higher ground have right…" He got closer to the wall and passed next to lioness. But then stopped and turned back. "But… if I may ask: where are you going?"

"Just…" started Shani.

She wanted to tell and in the same time didn't want. She was alone, all alone, unable to share her burden with mother. Sarabi would never understood what she felt and if she did, she would got even angrier on daughter. Former queen was the one who finally broke Shani's relationship and that was done not just like that, but because of reason. Learning that her child still kept some feeling towards tyrant's son, would make Sarabi simply furious.

"And I desperately need to talk with someone." Thought Shani. "I can't go any further like that. I will go mad and even one night I will actually kill Adia. And then… it will happen like in my nightmares. I'm always so proud that I finished that b--h off, but when Kisasian comes… Stars, that is terrible!"

"Shani?" asked Scar, coming closer to his niece. "Something is wrong, I see this."

"No, it's nothing…" replied lioness, but king put a paw on her shoulder and ordered.

"Come with me."

They climbed back on Priderock ledge, then king led lioness to single bush that survived on the rock. He made her sit down, then sat down next to her, on rock surface. A bit more light came from above the clouds, so Shani noticed monarch's face. He was tired, surely hadn't slept that night. "I guess he is returning from Cubs Sanctuary." thought lioness.

"So…" started Scar.

"I just have to walk." Replied Shani with weak voice. "I'm healthy."

"Healthy not always means all right." Said blackmaned. "What is eating you?"

Lioness shivered inside. She knew that Scar was a perceptive lion and in normal conditions he would already figured out what the problem was his son. But he didn't see it and that wasn't his fault. Simply – the hidden conflict and open hostility between Pridelanders and guests were so fierce that theory about that enemies romance seemed highly improbable. "Today, even if somehow Kisasian would return to me, it would be the hell for us, because of mom and others." Shani laughed in mind with bitter laughter.

"That is a bad season." Said Shani. "That heat is driving me crazy."

Perhaps that was pure coincidence, but maybe lioness used that word with subliminal message. It was no secret that Shani was almost mature, also in case of her gender issues. Although broken climate affected lions biology in quite negative way, nothing would totally extinguish nature's call. Scar narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, I know that is a hard time for us all, but…" He gave her a inquiring look and Shani shivered inside, scared that king was close to the truth.

"He is the one who could help me… he is Kisasian's father. But I can't tell him… because he is Kisasian's father." Thought lioness. However blackmaned seemed to read her problem in not exact way.

"You should talk with mother about your problems." He said.

"There is no problem." Said Shani with tone suggesting something completely opposite. "I just… feel not too well."

"Still I think you should talk with someone." Replied Scar. "If you have any problems with your mother, maybe… maybe Zira would help you."

"Stars, even worse!" yelled Shani in mind. "I need go away… now!"

"No, sir…" she said with painful answer.

"Sir?" asked king. "I'm still your uncle, ain't I? And Zira is your aunt. She could tell you much about… growing up."

Shani shook her head, but in the same time she sighed inside with relief. So, king… her uncle didn't know what was her problem. She stood up, but perhaps she made it too fast – she faltered and Scar rushed to support her.

"Whoa! Take it easy…" said king. "You should go to sleep… or to shaman."

"I will be fine." Replied Shani. "At least in the degree that's possible." She added silently. "I just must take a walk."

"You will be no use tomorrow on hunt." Said monarch and lioness narrowed her eyes. That was right. Well, not only mother would be mad about that.

"No, sir… no uncle. I will be all…"

"I'm not pressing you." Interrupted her Scar. "I even suggest you to take… sort of day off, all right?" She looked on him with curiosity and confusion.

"I'm not sick…"

"I want that someone smart judge that. Tomorrow you will ask Dhalimu to examine you…"

"Uncle, I don't need it." She shook her hear with almost crying voice. Scar stayed silent for a while, then said carefully.

"Still something must be done. If you don't want to tell it Dhalimu, go to that irritating monkey. Rafiki… he still lives near the river, in his baobab. He is driving me crazy, but in some cases he might be useful. Just… do me a favour, my dear. Will you?"

"What favour?"

"Take your walk… to the river." Explained Scar. "And then show yourself to Rafiki." Seeing that lioness wanted to oppose. "I insist. Take this day off and see the monkey."

"All right, if you want me to…" replied Shani, a bit surprised that Scar ordered her to see shaman. That was no secret that Rafiki hated blackmaned king and Scar repaid him with similar feelings. But still mandrill was an actual shaman there, while Dhalimu – old brother in law of former king Arista – just wiselion, who used to take care about Golden Ones' injuries.

"With whomever I met, that one couldn't help me." thought lioness. "Only cure for me would be Kisasian again loving me… Or…" she involuntary smiled, imagining the scene. "…or Adia, having a little accident. Talk about the alternative medicine!"

"All right." Said Scar, taking her smile as a final approve. "Don't hurry, the hunting team will manage. Just… will you go at your own? I mean if you feel really bad…"

"Don't worry, uncle." Replied Shani. "I'll go there without any problems. I hope to be back afternoon." She added and set off to the path down.

Scar was looking after her and thinking. In his condition thinking wasn't the best choice, because he barely managed to repress his sleep. Most of night he spent with Zira and cubs. Although he knew that constant wanders between Priderock and Cubs Sanctuary were killing him, he had limited choice. He could leave issues of kingdom alone, nor pass his power to any depute. To whom, by the way? Sarabi and every other Pridelander were out of question. Tojo… Tojo seemed to be so distant and absent last weeks that Scar thought it was a bit risky to burden him with additional problems. Of course he had support of Golden Pride and his family. Both Sparthi and Kisasian would play the role of regent easily, but there were reasons not to involve them. In case of Kisasian – very complicated – but Sparthi was also not fitting that quest perfectly. Actually Scar feared that he was the only person in the kingdom who was close to keep in order everyone, including Pridelanders, Goldenlanders and hyenas.

On the other paw, Zira needed him badly. Although dramatic events with Bovu slowly dissolved in time, but some consequences of then didn't. Queen gave birth to two cubs, not king's cubs. It didn't matter how long Scar assured Zira that he will raise Vitani and Kovu as own children – in goldenfurred stayed that fear of rejection – both of her and her cubs. King had to work hard to overcome that untrue impression.

"That's not her fault that Bovu hurt her. And that's also not Kovu's fault. Actually there are good reasons to make him my heir. He is good, lovely cub and will be good lion, because of mother's heritage. His father's genies have nothing to do with this. From now on, he is my son. I will raise him, as my successor!" Scar assured himself in decision he had made recently. "I hope that way Zira feels sure…" But then he looked on that's whole story and fate of his two biological sons, both unable to rule due to reasons they couldn't fully comprehend. "Kisasian is weak as my father… Nuka is weak as I am." Repeated in mind.

"Stars!" he thought just few moments later. "It gets worse and worse. I must had pissed someone off upthere." He instantly thought about father and Mufasa. But when he looked up, he saw just a thick layer of the clouds and decide that more of self-reproaches wouldn't fix the world. "But anyway… I'm barely holding it all. Hyenas are closer to an open revolt, Sarabi seems like she wished me dead, the Golden Ones can't peacefully live with our pride, not after all those nasty spectacles that Sarabi and Sarafina gave them… And now Shani… She is growing up and that's normal, she had her problems… but I just can't help her in any way. And that's not my duty! What Sarabi is thinking!?" In fact Sarabi was deep in the roots of her daughter's dilemmas and if Scar knew what she was thinking – especially about him – he wouldn't sleep at all that night.

But he knew too little. So he just entered the cave and fell down to the ground, even not caring to get any comfortable place. World floated away from him, giving the king at least few hours of freedom from his problems.

Meanwhile Shani was walking north, with first rays of sun blinding her from east. She didn't want to visit Rafiki, but after all – why not? At least for that time Adia was safe from her.

Dreams she had were pleasant. Delightful in some way, but being awake lioness knew all the consequences of Adia's death. It was much better to stay the way they were – as Kisasian seemed to paid no attention on Sarabi's daughter, at least she had him close. It hurt, but it was the only possible way to go on.


	3. II Day

II

II. Day

Rafiki wasn't so old to be retired, but actually he was. Retired (not old). He had nothing to do, since his last argument with Scar, after which king forbade mandrill to show on Priderock without permission. So old shaman ("No! Not old, just workless!") killed his time with painting.

To everyone who came there, he told those were mystic pictures, required in divination or that he painted important events of Pridelands history. Hopefully no one was so inquiring to ask about details of those, because shaman had to reply on many inaccurate details that had no junction with the history at all. And if those paintings were parts of divination process, even Rafiki would be scared of such future. Drawing showed mostly frustration of old shaman.

"I'm not old!" called monkey to his thoughts. Unfortunately, he did it aloud and Shani heard.

"Rafiki!" she called. "It's just me. May… may we talk?"

Monkey went to entrance of his tree-keep. The day was hot and dry, although sun was still hidden behind clouds. It didn't help too much, but Rafiki thought that without all that dust they would be fried quickly. He looked down to see well-known lioness standing at the base of baobab.

"Shani… wat a surprise!" he called, genuinely amazed and pleased. He had not too many guests and every one was a nice switch to his boring days. "Has anything happened? Do you need help?" asked with a bit more tensed voice.

"Rafiki…" said lioness. "If you have important business for a while, I wish to talk." Monkey nodded his head. "But I can't climb up! I'm too heavy for that."

"Carnivores, oy!" sighed shaman and started his way down.

Few minutes later they sat in the shadow of tree. Shani laid on the dried grass, while Rafiki stayed on his feet and leaning on his stick. When it came to examination or giving advices, he preferred to dominate over a patient, didn't matter who the patient was. He looked on lioness with inquiring stare and asked.

"So… wat is your problem, my child?"

"King told me to come here." Replied Shani. "Although I'm not sure, if you are able to help me."

"Oh, finally our king judged that something is beyond his infinite wisdom." Monkey smiled maliciously.

"That is also not sure." Added lioness. "He sent me here, because I didn't tell him what was the problem." Rafiki looked in her eyes and made a smooth expression on his face, trying to spur his patient to tell more. But he failed. "Actually… I can't tell you as well."

Shani quickly understood that explaining the case to shaman was not an option. She imagined such a conversation. "Hey, Rafiki, I love Kisasian, but he doesn't love me. He loves Adia, so I want to kill that hag. Almost each night I dream about tearing her living flesh out. So, doc, do you have any herbs on that? For me… or maybe for Adia?" She almost laughed, thinking about monkey's reaction.

"Look…" started Rafiki, watching her reverie. "How I could help you, while I don't know the problem?"

"I have no idea." Replied Shani. "But anyway – now I could tell the king, I asked for your advice."

"No doubt." Nodded Rafiki, a bit confused by her logic. "But… maybe you really need help?"

"I do." Said lioness, standing up. "But not yours. No offence… You just have no power to help me." She wanted to walk away, but shaman decided to act.

He jumped ahead and made an attempt with his stick, aiming in lioness's head. However she raised her paw, hit the branch, almost breaking it. Surprised monkey let his weapon loose. Shani just turned to him and asked with calm and absolutely polite voice.

"Do you think I'm so sick that you would trick me with that?"

"Sorry… just trying to help." Replied Rafiki. But then he rushed ahead and stopped on the way of lioness. "But stop! You seem to be perfectly healthy… Just tell me what's de matter!" She made a step ahead, pushing him aside. "Just give at least question's category!" She made another move. Then – in desperate inflow of intuition – mandrill called. "Or I will tell Kisasian you don't listen to me!" And that worked. She stopped and sudden change in her eyes proved shaman right. It was about Kisasian.

Rafiki – because he observed life on Priderock from far perspective – managed to catch some details usually missing to lions. He remembered about old, almost cubhood-time romance of cousins. Personally, he preferred it was finished and Kisasian chose Adia. Of course monkey was glad that princess of Pridelands won't waste her life with some desert outsider, but in general he was glad about Shani-Kisasian split as well as, for instance, Zira. However then he realised that finished romance could be quite unfinished.

"Oh, my child." Said mandrill. "It's again about him?" asked.

"I should go." Replied lioness, confirming all suspicions.

"Yes, you should go ahead." Nodded Rafiki. "And forget about the past if it gives you nothing but pain. You have whole life before you. Don't let some past error spoiling it."

"Actually…" thought Shani. "I'm wondering about some future error that could spoil it." Aloud she said just. "With all due respect, you know nothing."

"Old Rafiki knows much more that you think." Smiled shaman. "You are alone, that's no secret."

"Until now I wished to kill Adia." Thought Shani. "Now I considering adding him to my list." But then she replied. "Do you have any medicine on that?"

"Time has." Replied monkey. "But you must help it. Just… try to think about him… normally. As he has a mate and he tries to be happy in his own life. I guess you want him to be happy?"

"Ehem…" nodded lioness, however silently she asked, why Kisasian wouldn't be happy with her.

"And what you think about love… Don't you think that mates should loyal to each other until death do them part?"

"In case of Adia I have nothing against that." She hissed in mind, but the nodded her head. So Rafiki continued.

"You see… You must understand Kisasian. He loves Adia and he wants to be loyal to her."

"Thanks, Rafiki. You've really cheered me up." Snorted lioness.

"That is just a one side of the leaf." Said monkey. "Now, when you have a proper approach to the problem…" And Shani commented it in mind with instant: "Yes, I have. My dreams have." While shaman continued. "…you have to start about Kisasian in natural way. You must know that however for now he seems to be special for you, world if full of good-hearted lions and everyone of them would turn out to be your special."

"Should I nod now?" asked Shani with growing irritation.

"Yes, please." Replied Rafiki. "You must open your eyes and look around. Otherwise you might fail to see a real treasure…"

"Do you have any herbs or not?" interrupted him lioness with hissing tone.

"Well…" started unsure monkey. "Leaves of amikara, applied during… excuse that technical term… heat, make females less…"

"I don't want such a medicine." She replied with confusion in her voice. "That's not an issue."

Suggestion of monkey shocked her, however it was somehow justified. Shani was a mature lioness and she realised it in that moment. She wanted Kisasian badly… not just as a love but also as… a lover. Nature called to her the oldest call and in spite Shani tried to ignore it, she couldn't say that wasn't an issue. It was.

But admitting that her Kisasian appealed to her also as a sexual partner was something she couldn't accept in mind. That was a real love. A pure one, devoid of any lower cravings… well, of course not completely devoid of them… but mating with Kisasian should be simply a natural consequence of a happy romance.

"In case of him and Adia, most likely it will be." She thought, imagining her beloved with hated rival. She involuntary gasped, what Rafiki read in a bit awkward way.

"Listen, my child… Perhaps you feel you are ready for a motherhood. You could talk with king about that and if pride is ready to support you as a mother you could find some… e… rogue and…" His voice was cut down by Shani's gasp. Monkey understood he went a step to far and got silent. For several seconds lioness was breathing heavily, then replied.

"All right, all right." She raised her paw, involuntary extending her claws. Of course she hid them instantly after, but Rafiki noticed a scary sign and decided not to insist any further. "Just promise me one thing: tell the king I asked for your advice and you tried to help me."

"As you wish, my child." Replied Rafiki with a bit shivering tone.

He didn't stop Shani, as she turned back and moved towards Priderock. Shaman really wanted to help Mufasa's daughter. But being so far from lions keep, he also lost any actual contact with pride's problems. Coming then with his good will and lack of knowledge would be improper and in some cases even dangerous. Shaman watched Shani disappearing behind the hill and thinking if she was ready to hit him. He prefer never find it out.

And Sarabi's daughter slowly walked south home. She tried not to cry, but when she made sure that monkey couldn't see her, she did. So, it was not just about love but also about sex. Disgusting… and fascinating. Thought of lioness for a short second ran to visions that turned her cry to smile. But then she repressed them. "Stop it, stop it" she whispered. "I must stay sharp." But then similar vision returned to her, but with Adia in main role. "STOP IT!" growled lioness and hit with her forehead to the ground. It didn't help, but hurt as hell.

"I must…" hissed Shani. "I must… get rid of that b--h!" Then stopped, scared by that thought. Until then, she never declared it, being awake. "So… the first step is done…" she giggled.

She turned back north, to see small silhouette of baobab on the horizon. A dry and hot wind was blowing from there, carrying even some sand from desert. Few grains got to lioness's mouth, making her even more enraged. Of course Adia was responsible – after all that witch was a desert one.

"Rafiki!" she said with angry tone to unseen interlocutor. "You were supposed to help me! and what?" her voice trailed. "I want kill her! Do you hear me?" She hoped he didn't and she had right. "I want to kill the b--h and you didn't help me! What good came from this session? What good?" Then another grain of sand hit eye of Shani and she decide that was enough. Adia hurt her too much.

And then she smiled. After all there was something useful, coming from talk with Rafiki. Mandril did help – maybe involuntary, but the effect matter. Until then, Shani never thought about it, while it was so easy.

"Shamanic wisdom." She whispered. She realised that she could always find some herb.

And poison Adia.


	4. III Afternoon

III

III. Afternoon

Way back wasn't too long, but Shani stretched it as long as it was possible. She new that she wouldn't catch the hunting party and even if she would, king gave her day off. In times like those – with drought scorching the land and hungry hyenas menacingly waiting beyond every tree – lions entertainments were seriously limited. But Shani didn't remembered a better world too well. For her constant fighting with the Circle of Life was a daily routine and in comparison to hard hunters duty she appreciated every switch. Also she had actually just one 'entertainment' in life – when pride was off on hunt, there was probability that Kisasian was on Priderock, without Adia around.

So goldenfurred walked on the dried plain smiling to her thoughts and ignoring the heat of day. She managed to keep her mind away of ideas of hurting her rival for more than hour. But then it all was ruined because she saw her.

She saw Golden Ones on hunt. Pride was going in loose formation, trying to cover as much of area as possible. Of course, silverfurred was on the edge of array, doing the hardest job. That enraged Shani even more.

"Damn it! She even already considered herself as a princess of that pride!" thought lioness.

She turned more on left, trying to pass the desert ones unnoticed. She had not too much time to get home and catch Kisasian before Adia was back. So she marched faster, ignoring all the world around, including group of hyenas, looking on her with hateful stares. Just few days back there was a minor mutiny of scavengers and that riot was repressed instantly and forcefully. Two hyenas died, one killed by Scar in person. Although Golden Ones mainly were "executioners" – because Kisasian, Sparthi, Dhalimu and Arista, if he felt all right that day, supported king in enforcing job – hyenas didn't care. They saw all lions as persecutors. Normally Shani would be extremely irritated on signs of discontentment. She was well aware that without Scar's protection life of the clan would be hell – figuratively or even literally, because most of Pridelanders wanted to kill every single scavenger in their land. But scavengers complained. That was a sheer ingratitude towards Kisasian's father.

"Damn! Kisasian's father!" thought Shani, ignoring hisses of hyenas. "I even can't see the king as a king, he is just _his_ father."

About hour later, goldenfurred reached the Priderock. It was almost empty, as both hunting parties still hadn't returned. Only Kilia with Hawaa were there in main cave. And – of course, Dhalimu with his patients.

Whitefurred lion used to help members of pride who were injured. With all more serious cases they ask Rafiki for help, but physical wounds could be cured thanks to knowledge to old rogue. Currently Rama stayed in cave. It was just a slight cut on her paw, but making her unable to run with chase.

Usually Shani wasn't too nice to Golden Ones, but then she had a reason to show some politeness. She came closer to Dhalimu and greyfurred, saying uncertainly.

"Hello! Do you need any help?"

"Hi." Replied Rama, already sensing some trick in Pridelandress's friendly attitude. "No, I guess…"

"Good day, Shani." Said Dhalimu. Old lion said it with calm and indifferent voice, not trying to sound nice, but for him it was a norm. Goldenfurred thought that white lion treats everyone with the same scale, what maybe wasn't too pleasant, but surely honest. "We are doing fine, just changing the bandage. But Scar told that you went to Rafiki. Anything so serious that you can't ask me?" She moved her head in ambiguous way that could meant both 'yes' and 'no'. "Stars!" murmured Dhalimu. "Do you, Pridelanders, think I want to poison you?"

"Are you able to do it, sir?" asked Shani involuntary.

"That was a joke!" snorted while lion. "But in fact I do, the same as any of you could prepare some poison, if you listened to my lessons. And what's up? You want to get rid of us, or some hyena crossed you way?"

Shani narrowed her eyes in extreme irritation. Maybe she didn't treat plan of poisoning Adia seriously ("Did I?"), but suggesting Dhalimu she was interested in topic made it impossible. If they find dead, intoxicated lioness, old rogue would quickly recall who was curious about the knowledge required to murder that way. "Crap!" she thought. "Adia, you are safe, considering how poor assassin I am!"

"Just being curious." She replied. "I'm sorry sir, if that sounded like I don't appreciate your medicine skills and your help to my pride." Seeing that Rama and Dhalimu ignored her, she added. "So, maybe I should find some herb or bondage leaves for you?"

"Don't bother yourself." Replied Rama. "Our supply is already here."

Shani turned back to see _him_. Kisasian entered the cave with bundle of leaves in his mouth and lioness shivered involuntary. Each time she saw him, she couldn't restrain herself from admitting for thousand time, how handsome and powerful lion looked. As she always were interested of him – since cubhood time – but in time clumsy kitten grew up to beautiful lion, mixing dignified features of his father with muscular constitution and youthful virility. Goldenfurred shook her head, not to show her obsessive stare. Meanwhile he nodded to greet Shani, but paying almost no attention to her went to his granduncle and put his load in front of him. Then said.

"I guess that's all, but you would better check. Minding my talent to mistaking herbs, I could have brought some real poisons here." Dhalimu replied with laughter.

"Good Stars! Another poisoner on the board!"

"Huh?" asked a bit confused blackmaned.

"Never mind." murmured Dhalimu. "Just give those weeds to me."

It always was like that. Shani wanted to start some talk with Kisasian, but always someone disturbed that. Perhaps she was just looking for an excuse for own fear, but that time two 'excuses' namely: Rama and Dhalimu were quite solid. Blackmaned started to talk with granduncle and huntress – Shani felt being as important as the air around. She slowly withdrew from the cave, thinking that nothing worse could happened to her. She was wrong.

Both hunting parties were returning home, arguing aloud. It was common situation, especially when among Golden Ones were neither Zira nor Rama. Those two usually somehow appeased hostile emotions in desert pride and if Pridelanders went to far, they both were enemies that Sarabi and Sarafina didn't want to fight with. That in general made possibility of quarrel smaller. However then tired Golden Ones replied on Pridelanders provocations with instinctive harshness.

"No f--ing way!" yelled Dotty. "That is your duty! Adia will go home exactly in the moment the sun set."

"You idiot!" snarled Sarafina. "Hyenas will get the carcass ten second after she leaves it!"

Most of arguments wouldn't be so fierce if on the Pridelanders side would be some responsible huntress. What was a bit strange, most peaceful members of local pride, usually seeking some agreement with guests were Shani and Nala. Shani… well, Kisasian more or less knew why Sarabi's daughter wished to help him. In case of Nala, he suspect that she still treated Scar with respect proper for kings. But it happened that both those lionesses were out of reach. Shani took day off to see the shaman and Kisasian prefer not to involve her, while Nala wandered away and no one knew exactly when, or even if she was about to return. So king's son had to solve the problem by himself, not looking for any help. Quarrel continued.

"Let it be!" smiled Dotty. "Maybe that will teach you, how to hunt for yourselves."

"You little…" came reply of Pridelandress.

"Silence!" called Kisasian, coming out from the cave. As soon as he heard the noise, he assumed that some appeasing would be useful. Blackmaned felt very unfitting to this role, but in critical situations he could emulate his father decisiveness. "What the heck happened?"

"Ki… sir!" called Sarafina. "They want to leave our meat to hyenas."

"Almost." Replied Dotty. "But not your, but our meat. Not leave, but stop to guard it, when we aren't meant to. And not that we want, but we have a deal and they don't keep it!"

Kisasian understood that it was no use to inquire the matter, because every his bad judgement would enrage one or even both sides. He decided to leave that to father. Just most urging matter should settled down instantly.

Fortunately, Mega just approached. Old lion returned from his usual wander on the plain, where he both was straightening up his aching muscles, trying to fight insomnia (that haunted him recently) and also controlling hyenas behaviour (about what he was asked by Sarabi). He was widely respectable lion, among both prides and Kisasian was glad to have him by side, when it come to appeasing the conflict.

"What's the problem?" asked Mega.

"The same as usual…" replied Kisasian. "Are you with me?" old lion nodded his head, so blackmaned continued. "Where is the meat?" he asked.

"About kilometre east from Northern Waterhole." Replied Dotty.

"Who is guarding it?"

"Adia… Although she doesn't have to. That just a sign of our good will."

"All right." Interrupted her Kisasian. "King will decide who should do what. For now… we must send someone to help Adia. She shouldn't be all alone. When father is back, settle that matter and send carriers for meat. Now I will go there and wait with her…"

"Sire!" threw Dotty in. "I thank for your concern, but someone of Pridelanders should do it."

"I am Pridelander, last time I checked." Replied irritated Kisasian. But just a second later he regretted those words. Dotty simply considered him as a Golden One, not a local. That was not sign of disrespect, but quite opposite.

"I meant… someone of their hunting party." Said lioness with a bit quieter voice.

"Yes, sure." Nodded Kisasian and looked on Sarabi. "Could you appoint on of your lionesses?

"I don't see the reason…" started former queen,

"I could go." Said Mega, seemingly with calm voice. In fact he was nervous and trying do his best to appease the argument.

"Why you… sir?" asked Dotty, in last moment adding some more polite tone towards Pridelander. "You are a male. Some huntress of Pridelands should do it!"

"As I said, there is no reason that one of us…" repeated Sarabi but then some of desert ones threw in.

"Look on Shani. She even wasn't on hunting today!" add someone, just noticing goldenfurred, standing near.

"Oh, silence!" shouted Kisasian. "She was visiting Rafiki and…"

"Kisasian…" started Shani with trailing voice. She came to lion and whispered to his ear. "I could do it. Just leave it be. I will guard the meat."

"Oh… thanks." Said Scar's son, just relieved from a serious trouble. "Could you? You see that they all going mad…" She nodded her head again, so happy she was useful to him. "Gee… I owe you that one." He looked in her eyes and world seemed to float away for a short second. Lioness involuntary opened her mouth and only quick reaction of a self-preservation instinct stopped the drooling.

"Not a problem, my prince." She risked a gentle flattery. "So… I should go." She finished the conversation, before she made any stupid mistake. Just nodded her head with 'goodbye' and turned back. She had a job to do.

When Kisasian was appeasing remaining anger among two prides (although the problem seemed to be temporally fixed, moods of Sarabi and Dotty weren't), she set off north and started to march quickly. She was very glad that that day she scored at least that one point of Kisasian's gratitude, even for a price of few hours spent pointlessly on waiting, before king would organise some carriers group. But then she growled with sudden understanding, what she had done.

She agreed to spend a wonderful evening, one on one with Adia.

"Oh, Stars!" she thought. "I will kill her!" And she burst in laughter, not being sure what was more proper – joy or fear?


	5. IV Dusk

IV

IV. Dusk

The way north took her another hour. If she was in hurry, she could do it much faster, but there were reasons that made lioness wishing never reach the place. But on the other paw, if she really planned a murder, it would be reasonable to get there quickly, do the job and have more time to hide the body.

"Stars!" Shani even didn't bothered to be silent. She was murmuring all her thought, assuming that no one was around and even if she suspected that not too many animals would dare to eavesdrop hungry lionesses. "What the hell I'm doing?"

Her mind split into two separate being. One was asking itself about reasons and justification of eventual crime, while the second already was working on technical details. Of course she uttered only that first narration. Marching on the plain and murmuring about felinecide would be a bit too much to stand even for scared inhabitants of the land.

"I can't believe it!" she continued her monologue. "Yesterday I thought I was just a normal lioness. All right, with some problems, but not a murdereress! I wished Adia dead, but not by my paws! Am I really ready to do that?" Meanwhile she was thinking on some urgent issues. For example, how much time she had with hiding the body. Prides could be reconciled quite quickly, if Scar returned. And additionally, place where carcass was, was placed quite near to Cubs Sanctuary. There was a possibility that king or queen hear some noises of the fight. And of course, Shani wasn't absolutely sure about the result of the duel. Attacking from ambush, being a little stronger than silverfurred, she had great chances to kill her. But she was far from certainty.

"No, no!" she shook her head. "I don't want to kill her! I don't want to kill anyway… and even if I do… there is so much of risk. If Kisasian even find it out, I'm done for!"

Just after that she asked herself, why she isn't opposing her idea because of Kisasian. If blackmaned genuinely loved Adia – and even hate-dimmed Shani had to agree it was true – death of lioness would hurt him. "I don't want to hurt my Kisasian." She thought. "But I do want to hurt that hag! What I should do!?"

She noticed silverfurred, waiting at carcass of fallen antelope. She approach slowly, trying to keep her breathing slow and calm. Just before Adia noticed her, she hid her claws, that she had involuntary extended some time earlier. She stopped next to her rival.

"Shani?" asked Adia. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"I wish it was." Replied goldenfurred. "But I have to guard that meat with you, until we are relieved."

"Whose idea?" asked Adia. On some level both lionesses had a perfect understand for each other. In case of they rivalry, they knew much more that anyone else, including Kisasian himself. There was no need to tell too much, if Shani got the message after just few words.

"Mine." She admitted. "I volunteered… then understood that you are here."

"Oh, goody!" snorted Adia, already reconstructing the scene in her mind. She knew that goldenfurred volunteered because Kisasian asked. "Do you mind, if I'm not too talkative with you?"

"Feel free to be silent as dead." Replied Shani, smiling in mind to words she used.

They actually were silent for about an hour. Meanwhile sun started to set on horizon and hot day turned to be quite nice and cool dusk. There was peacefully – no hyena dared to claim the food, or maybe some of them already noticed that two lionesses stood on guard. Adia laid on the dried grass, napping and Shani intensively was thinking if instant kill would be rational.

"She is unprepared." She thought. "I could rush to her throat and most likely I would kill her before she scream. But there is always a risk… Stars!" she understood that already then. "If I kill her, but Kisasian get know… he will be all alone. I could be with him, if I get rid of her and keep it in secret. But if he finds out, there is no way he could love me. And… Stars! I even prefer him to be with that b--h than having no one." She corrected her mind that for male, especially a handsome male there is really limited chance he doesn't get a mate, but that wasn't a point. "I must think about him, not just about myself. All right…" She decided. "I guess that pride will be here about hour after dusk. I'll give her time to sunset. If nothing happen until then, I will… Stars! Will I?"

"Adia…" started Shani. "She didn't want to begin any conversation, but she had to somehow keep herself busy, before sun set. "I must stand it!" she thought. "Or I will kill her!"

"What?" asked silverfurred.

"I heard that Kisasian and you are going to go away."

"Perhaps." Said Adia with indifferent tone. She was silent for a while, but then asked. "Is that good or bad for you?"

Sound of her voice surprised Shani. There was a warm tune in it. A sign of actual sympathy towards the rival. For the first time goldenfurred asked herself, if Adia was really so disgusting and pathetic creature she always thought.

"I mean…" continued lioness. "I don't want to be rude for you… But maybe you will take it better, if he isn't in your sight. I mean… When I was young, there was a cub, called Cheza in our pride. She was my best friend and we were inseparable in our early days. When she died, I was really crestfallen. But then we have to move away from Golden Sands… and that helped. I saw her grave no more, I have no more sign of her in front of me… and I got better. Sorry for comparing so different cases…"

"Adia…" asked Shani, gathering all her understanding and politeness. "Do you really… sympathise with me?"

"As long as it's safe, I do." Replied lioness honestly. "I mean… I'm sorry that I took Kisasian for you… I don't regret it, because it was my right, but I prefer you took it lighter."

Adia looked into Shani's eyes, lifting her head from the ground. Because of that, she exposed her throat. Goldenfurred was thinking on both the answer and most efficient way to crush rival's windpipe. The only disadvantage of Adia's position, was that she looked in Pridelandress' direction. She was possibly alarmed.

"I hope you don't expect me to thank you?" asked Shani.

"I hope you don't expect me to apologise?" asked Adia.

"No, it's useless." Nodded goldenfurred. "I disapprove, but understand."

"I hoped that you it say this way." Said silver lioness. "In fact there must be something in you that caught attention of Kisasian."

"Don't pull the string, please." Asked Sarabi's daughter. She didn't add: because I'm considering murdering you, but that sentence was almost visible in her eyes.

"Sure, I'm sorry."

They were silent for several minutes more.

"Hey, Shani…" started Adia.

"Hm?" asked goldenfurred, praying for the sun to set faster.

"I must ask you for something…" She took a deep breath and then continued. "You know… maybe that's just a stupid idea… But sometimes I'm scared of you."

"Damn, you should be!" thought Shani. But aloud she said just. "Of me? Do I look so vengeful?"

"Of you all, Pridelanders." Silver lioness explained. "You act like you are close to rebel against king."

"No s--t!" smiled Shani in mind. But then asked herself. "Stars! Maybe she knows about Tojo and mother's plans?" She had to ask. "So… what?"

"No, it's just a stupid thought." Said Adia and Shani discovered a genuine fear in her eyes. "But… just in case… if I'm wrong, forget what I said."

"Sure." Said goldenfurred, extremely interested in what her rival wanted to say.

"If something like this hypothetical mutiny happens… Remember that is your duty to protect Kisasian. You know?"

"You are crazy." Said Shani with a bit shivering voice. "Your mind is filled with some real idiotic ideas." In the same time she was imagining her with throat ripped off.

"Yeah, I know…" sighed Adia with some relief. "But if something like that happened… and if… something happened to me, it's up to you to take care of Kisasian."

"Sure, I will!" replied Shani instantly. "I mean… if something like that happens… I mean… I would like too, but of course…" She stopped, understanding that whatever she would tell, it would be read in suspicious way.

"Sure, I understand." She said. "Thanks."

Shani wanted to cry. She couldn't kill Adia. Adia loved Kisasian truly. Kisasian loved her. Crushing lioness's trachea was easy and fast way to induce another tragedy. "He would never forgive me! Never!" thought Sarabi's daughter, gazing on silverfurred's neck. But it was too late – sun set.

"I hope that they will be here soon." Said Adia.

"I hope the same." Replied Shani, turning her stare to the ground. View of exposed lioness's throat was too tempting.

…

Fortunately, they came just after. Four lionesses of each pride plus Kisasian to carry the meat. Somehow Scar settle down the argument and forced his subjects to reconcile. Almost all subjects.

Shani's heart clattered louder in joy, seeing Kisasian. But then she pointed her stare into the ground for not to see Adia, licking her mate's cheek. But silverfurred somehow sensed fight in Pridelandress's heart and greeted blackmaned in very modest way. Unfortunately, Shani failed to see that sacrifice.

They set off home, taking portioned meat in their mouths. That made them unable to speak and Shani was glad about that. She was free from Adia's words and also she didn't have to listen how Kisasian speaks with his mate.

But blackmaned came to her, nudging her side. She looked in his green eyes to read another thank you there. She still was thinking about most efficient way of discrete killing Adia, but staring into lion's eyes, she promised herself, she would try to be good. Be good and loving, carrying about Kisasian's future.

"I love him and will stand it for him!" she thought. "Those are just dreams… nothing real. I must simply not follow them and all will be… No, it won't be good. But also won't be worse than that!"

Short sign of gratitude was a poor payback for Shani's efforts, but she thought it was precious anyway. She hoped that dose of his care would help her to stand another lonely night.

"That will be a hard way." She said in mind. "But I will walk it, my love."

Before she returned to Priderock, she reminded all kinds of herbs that Dhalimu once described as poisonous. She knew where they grew, how many is needed and how prepare them, before adding to the meat and avoid leaving any traces. That way was going to be much harder she ever expected.


	6. V Night

V

V. Night

"Dream a sudden end of thee - reprise" song. Tune is the same as in the beginning of the story.

Capture of Priderock from long distance. Night, but with full-moon. We perfectly see the landscape – barren plains, suffering an almost three-year long drought, impression of complete lifelessness. Camera is slowly zooming in to the rock. We see no signs of life. Song's intro starts, camera enters the cave. We see Pridelanders sleeping. They slumber peacefully, but a real exhaustion is seen of muzzles of drought-affected creatures. In the corner of cave there is a pile of meat, brought by carrier teams. Shani lies just next to it. She moves in her sleep, touching the meat-fragments. She got dirty of their blood and her paws and partially muzzle are red.

A short capture of Kisasian and Adia, lying calmly side by side in intimate hug. Lioness is smiling in her sleep.

_Clouds hanging above you_

_Night air seems to whisper "I'll kill you"_

Camera turns aside to Shani. She opens her eyes – apparently after a bad dream - and instantly look on Kisasian. The view also of rival lioness make her eyes narrowed and muzzle to twist in hateful expression. That time it looks even worse, due to bloody marks on her muzzle.

_Wind whistles in leaves of a tree,_

_"I dream a sudden death of thee."_

Her stare is looked on that scene. She breathes hard, trying to repress her emotions. But there is no use. It seems that body of lioness is disobedient to her will – she stands up and comes to sleeping pair.

_I say "have good night" and greet you,_

_Looking for best position to hit you_

_While you're alone and no one would see,_

_I dream a sudden death of thee_

Shani comes there and gently nudges Adia's side. Lioness opens her eyes, but before she says anything aloud, Shani grabs her mouth. Zoom-in on Shani's right paw: she extends her claws, almost plunging them to Adia's throat. But then she represses herself. She hides claws. Zoom-out. Shani says something to Adia, lioness nods, Shani let her mouth loose. Then Adia stands up and goes after Sarabi's daughter. Shani takes a piece of meat. They both leave the cave.

_Stars fading, but I linger on, b--h_

_Still craving your blood_

_I'm longing to linger till dawn, b--h_

_For the tale ending so sad:_

Adia is leading, talking something. Zoom-in on Shani's face – we see an inner struggle of lioness, who tried to calm down, but she is close to attack Golden Lioness. They get to bushes of dried plants. Then Adia turns back on Shani. Zoom-in on Sarabi's daughter – she puts something into the piece of meat, but Adia fails to notice that. So goldenfurred gives her rival a portion of carcass. Careful watcher could discover a strange leaf, put inside of that scrap.

_Sweet dreams till sun show body of your_

_Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you_

_But in my dreams what ever they be_

_I dream a sudden death of thee_

Capture from above – Shani is digging a grave for Adia. Dead lioness lays next to her, still kicking her paws and with foam on her lips. Shani sometime looks on her victim and smiles. Apparently suffering of silver lionesses makes her glad.

Sun is almost rising up, lioness keeps her work, paying limited attention of world around. We see that some lions come there – Kisasian is also there. Cut to zoom-in on Kisasian face – he discovers what happened in bushes and his muzzle lock in terrified expression. Cut to Shani, suddenly turning back and learning that she was seen by her beloved. She also burst with horror on her face. She starts to scream…

…cut to dark cave on Priderock. Shani is lying on her bedding holding her mouth with front paws – she didn't scream, but it was close. Lioness looks around to see that all pride is sleeping. Also Kisasian and Adia – in the same pose as in Shani's dream.

Shani sighs with something between relief and regret. From her eyes come two tears, but also – when she reaches to wipe them – we see that her claws are fully extended.

Adai and Kisasian still sleep peacefully on their usual place.

Music ends, screen fades to black.

May 2008

TakaPL


End file.
